Volver a Vivir
by LeylaFenixx
Summary: Basado en Las Portadoras del Destino. Han pasado seis años desde que Ginny vio por última vez a su familia y a Harry. En una noche oscura, recuerda y desea poder Volver a Vivir. /One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K.

**Volver a Vivir**

Puede sentir el tintinear de la lluvia al chocar contra la los cristales, puede escuchar el aullido del viento al pasar por la ventana que nunca logra cerrar por completo, puede sentir el frío calando sus huesos, mas no puede ver. Una profunda oscuridad se adueña del barrio entero. No es nada nuevo para ella. La corriente eléctrica se ve frecuentemente interrumpida en ese pequeño y desolado suburbio de Londres.

Todo es silencio a su alrededor, alumbrada solo por una pequeña linterna de luz parpadeante y débil. La luz alarga las sombras de los objetos, creando imágenes de terror a su vista. Se abraza más a si misma, envolviéndose con la mugrienta manta. En las afueras de su departamento puede escuchar los aullidos de los perros al rebuscar en los basureros, puede escuchar el chocar de cuchillos siendo afilados para una de las muchas peleas que ocurren cada día entre las cuatro paredes de aquel viejo y desastrado edificio, pero todos esos sonidos pasan inadvertidos a su mente, en la que solo retumban una y otra vez las palabras de Harry _"No. Nunca hemos estado juntos, ni pienso estarlo tampoco. Lo siento señora Weasley, la verdad es que no tengo nada contra Ginny, y no sé de donde Ron sacó esa idea, pero lo cierto es, que aún mantengo una relación con Cho Chang."_

Las lágrimas recorren la reseca piel de sus mejillas, enjuagando el churre acumulado en ellas.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Sólo quiere saber el porqué de todo lo que le está ocurriendo. Necesita entender, necesita tener una explicación para este infierno que está viviendo. ¿Por qué su familia no la está buscando? ¿Por qué es Oswald la única persona que se preocupa por ella? ¿Por qué le ocultan tantas cosas? Necesita respuestas, sólo eso, respuestas. Un trueno resuena en la distancia haciéndola estremecerse y arroparse más en la frazada. Está cansada, extenuada, harta de querer saber y pecar de ignorancia. Son demasiadas preguntas y siente que si no obtiene al menos algunas respuestas, cederá ante el calvario de un día tras otro.

Se abraza a sus piernas apoyando su quijada en sus diminutas rodillas. Intenta recordar como se sentía ser libre rodeada de verdor por doquier y poder montar en una escoba y dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la Madriguera, pero cada día que pasa los recuerdos se hacen más difusos. Intenta recordar la forma que tomaban los labios de su madre al obsequiarle una cálida sonrisa o la forma en que los brazos de su padre la reconfortaban cuando las caprichosas lágrimas amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos. Intenta traer a la memoria como se sentía el sonido de las carcajadas de los gemelos, el color que tomaban las orejas de Ron cuando ella hacía uno de sus descarados comentarios o el olor que desplegaba el helado de chocolate que Bill y Charlie siempre le regalaban, pero no consigue recordar y eso la hace llorar más fuerte. Lo único que permanece intacto en su memoria son esos ojos verde esmeralda que la hacían estremecerse ante el más mínimo cruce de miradas. La tenue luz de la linterna se extingue por completo dejándola en una total penumbra.

Está mucho tiempo ahí, sumergida en recuerdos vagos, empeñada en su anhelo de no dejarlos caer en el olvido, pero es tan difícil, cada día más. Solo quiere volver a estar con ellos, volver a ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre, volver a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. Volver a inundar sus oídos con las carcajadas de los gemelos, volver a ver el rojo tomate en las orejas de su hermano menor y deleitarse con el exquisito aroma de los regalos de Bill y Charlie. Sólo quiere _volver a vivir_, pero más que nada, siente la imperiosa necesidad de saber de él, saber si está bien, si aún piensa en ella como ella en él.

Sus divagaciones se ven interrumpidas por la llegada de la corriente eléctrica. Gritos de regocijo inundan el vecindario de una punta a otra. Los sonidos de radios y televisores antiguos llegan a los oídos de Ginny y la luz disturba sus ojos. El viejo televisor se enciende, sólo para mostrar imágenes en blanco y negro de la muerte de otra de las Portadoras. Esta vez es una chica Brasileña. Crueles y sangrientas fotografías de su cadáver son mostradas. Ginny intenta cubrirse los oídos, cierra los ojos con ahínco, pero las voces en su cabeza no cesan y no puede más que preguntarse _¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? ¿Cuándo despertaré de esta pesadilla? ¿Cuándo podré volver a vivir?_

**NA\ Este es mi primer one-shot. Basado en Las Portadoras del Destino. Para los que han leído hasta aquí cyber-chocolate con relleno de menta. ****Cualquier comentario me puede sacar una sonrisita o dos.**


End file.
